Under Pressure
Sporadic & JackWorthyToppMartian (JWTM)'s new upcoming 2015 song (prod. by topmass)..... Sporadic & JackWorthyToppMartian "Under Pressure" (Prod. By TopMass) Lyrics Chorus 2x (Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian) Man are hidden lives are under pressure Cause all these people pushin' down on all the favors Without verbal warning, storm is really flared out Kid Retro calls we dash out, man what is this all about Man are hidden lives are under pressure Cause all these people pushin' down on all the favors Rappin in your city, dragons fightin' Saiyans Kid Retro stayin' heroes, people call are names and ohhhhhhhh.... Verse 1 (Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian) Buggz: All my life, had to prove my worth Rejected at first, but now true rebirth Baby born welcome to the earth the more i grow up i get treated like dirt But under pressure but look where i am Try to sit me down but its grandstand life is confusing but i have my true aim my goal, no games, not just people to know my name but, learn from mistakes and switch gears flying with no fears, the journey was full of tears Had to face things i couldn't get around missed the first but this our rebound J-Weezy The Martian: At first life was just a storytale Truth of wishes never fell Counted as an original Making our songs professional Making our dreams sensational Making the game unstoppable Winning through every obstacles Larger that mazes if it's possible The awards accountable Chorus 2x (Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian) Man are hidden lives are under pressure Cause all these people pushin' down on all the favors Without verbal warning, storm is really flared out Kid Retro calls we dash out, man what is this all about Man are hidden lives are under pressure Cause all these people pushin' down on all the favors Rappin in your city, dragons fightin' Saiyans Kid Retro stayin' heroes, people call are names and ohhhhhhhh.... Verse 2 (J-Weezy The Martian & Buggz) J-Weezy The Martian: Man, that pretty cold (middle of the rap coming soon...) Making the glowin' green Stackin' other robberies may in fact be a dream Shinin' through every door Don't need glasses to see my life shine Pause for a scene chillin' at the beach is bright, right Buggz: Turning dreams into reality Making my story a legacy fight like im supposed to be and i'll make everyone see that Kid Retro Living The Dream Chorus 2x (Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian) Man are hidden lives are under pressure Cause all these people pushin' down on all the favors Without verbal warning, storm is really flared out Kid Retro calls we dash out, man what is this all about Man are hidden lives are under pressure Cause all these people pushin' down on all the favors Rappin in your city, no games we aint playin Kid Retro stayin' heroes, people call are names and ohhhhhhhh.... Category:Songs Category:Buggz Songs Category:J-Weezy The Martian Songs Category:Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian's Songs Category:Buggz & J-Weezy The Martian's First Mixtape Songs Category:Buggz's Promotional Songs Category:J-Weezy The Martian's Promotional Songs